1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inductor device, and more particularly, to an inductor device including a 2-in-1 coil structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductor device serves to not only remove noise, but also stores energy or regulates current. Such an inductor device may be divided into several types, for example, according to the type of core used in the inductor or according to the method of winding a coil around the core. The inductor device may also be divided into a general inductor and a chip type inductor (hereinafter referred to as “chip inductor”) according to the size of the inductor. In addition, the chip inductor may be further divided into a winding type inductor and a laminated type inductor according to a coil provided in the inductor.
On one hand, a reduction in the size or weight of an inductor device has a limitation in improving efficiency or thermal issues. On the other hand, in terms of efficiency or thermal issues, there is a limitation in reducing the size or weight of an inductor device.
To improve efficiency and the response time to a change in current, a coupled inductor including a plurality of inductors coupled to each other may be used in large-scale power equipment. However, since this coupled inductor is large in size, it is often difficult to apply the coupled inductor structure to an electronic device that is slim and light, for example, a portable communication device or the like.